hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready Set Die- Episode 1 A Day In The Life
READY SET DIE! EPISODE 1- DAYS N THE LIFE One day a boy was celebrating his 9th birthday with his mother, father and first love. This boy’s name was Hiko. He was just like every other regular he loved music, skateboarding, peaceful days and video games. He never had it bad, until this very day…. Where is life would fall into a downward spiral. He just got done unwrapping his first guitar and was happier than a kid on Christmas. He even did an impression of his father in his younger days when he use to play at a consort. Him, his first love and his family were having the time of their lives… Until the door was kicked in and a borage of gunfire was started. At that moment Hiko woke up in a huge bed breathing heavy to realize it was all just a dream. Hiko: Cold sweat was dripping down his face as he grunted saying “admit all… The same dream for 3 years now… And why the hell cant I hear their voices or even see them for that matter?… Oh well”. He then reaches over to grab a cigarette that was on the nightstand next to his bed and lit it with the lighter that was on the necklace. He then sighed as he grabbed the remote that was next to him and turned on the TV saying “lets see what the hell is on the news.” as he scratched his red heart shaped hair and started getting dressed. The dark room was illuminated by the light of the huge plasma screen TV that was mounted on the wall. The news report was on currently and there was a breaking story about these ominous clouds that were floating above Kyoto, Osaka and Tokyo and then distending into the city and disappearing. Of course this wasn’t the first time this has happened and may courses of people were found every time. Hiko: He sighs as he heard the story while putting on his shirt saying “oh great, more of those things. I wonder how many there are this time” as he walked out his room and across the hall to knock on a door saying “hey. Katsumi, get up sleepy ass.” He heard a groan for a response and sighed as he puffed his cig and walked into a crimson blue painted room and stood at the side of a huge circle shaped bed saying “just how long are you gonna sleep?” Katsumi: She groans as she turns away from him saying “come on, just 15 more mins.” Hiko: “The, stayed up all night looking at your shows again huh? All night from 11 to 5. Oh and speaking of times *stops to clear his throat* ITS TIME TO WAKE YOUR LITTLE SLEEPING BEAUTY ASS UP!” Katsumi: Katsumi squealed as she fell of the bed shocked from Hiko shouting at her and hit her head on the ground then sat up saying “owww, Hiko- kun. That was mean.” She then looked at the alarm clock and freaked out saying “oh my god we’re gonna be late!” She then looked down and noticed she wasn’t wearing and cloths and covered herself with the blanket she had as she blushed. Hiko: Hiko sighed as he took another puff of his cig saying “well at least someone is healthy. And its Hiko, no kun” as if nothing happened. “Oh and tell miss what’s her face I’m gonna be late” he said as he walked out the room after tossing his cig out her window. Katsumi: She caught on to what Hiko was saying as she was putting on her shirt saying “wait there are more of those things. What about breakfast?” Hiko: He began walking out the room and down to the darkest part in the hall way saying “I left the cash on the table so use that” as he started fading into the darkness. Katsumi: Katsumi stuck her head out the door and said “be careful and don’t die” as Hiko disappeared. But she knew when he didn’t say anything back he was gonna be okay. She then moved her long silver hair out of her face then sighed and thought to herself saying “wait… What did he mean by healthy?” Meanwhile in outside the building the two lived in on another rooftop someone was watching ???: “…Nothing yet.” Meanwhile in Osaka in an alley where a bunch of huge dark creatures that looked like humanoid dragons were surrounding a girl with long black hair that even covered her eyes and was wearing weird shirt and also some hakama. Girl: “Dammit. Just how may of these things are there?” she shouts as she dodges and kicks one of the creatures into the wall then dashes towards two others and swings her arms causing the bodies of the beasts to cave in and explode. “Wow, that’s the first time Ive seen a regular human take out a lich before. Or is it because you have the seal of suffering “ a voice said out of the shadows. Girl: “What? Where are you? Show yourself.” she said as she looked around with her guard up after taking out the last leech. Hiko: Hiko stepped out of the shadows wearing his school uniform, smoking a cig with his hands in his pockets and says “nice job. I seal that seal choice the right vassal for its power. And as for my name, it really doesn’t matter sense I live in Tokyo.” Girl: she folds her arms and looked at Hiko in a discussed manner saying “ And just what would you know about this seal anyway? Talk!” She then looked shocked as she seen a leech come from behind Hiko and shouted “boy! Watch out!” The lich slapped Hiko against the wall with its claw and slashed his arm in doing so but…. Hiko: Hiko grinned as if he felt nothing at all though his body left an imprint on the wall. He pushed himself off and smiled maniacally and uttered “die” as he swung his arm as a huge claw of darkness come out of the wall behind the leech and rip it to shreds as green blood splattered all along the walls. Girl: How are you unharmed? Do you feel nothing at all after being slammed into that wall?” she asked looking strangely at Hiko. Hiko: Hiko sighed a he picked up his cigarette and took a puff as a seal on his left leg started glowing as he replied “ah, right on target. You see while you hold the seal of suffering, I hold the seal of pain.” Girl: “That may be true. But a power such as darkness doesn’t just come with that seal. Just what are you?” she asked as she stud as if she was getting ready to attack. Hiko: Hiko shook his head as he brushed the dust off his uniform not getting ready at all saying “well that’s a rather complicated answer, and that’s not the best thing to do. You might die.” Yukiko: “We’ll just see whose gonna die. I Yukiko Nuyama will not lose to the likes of you” as she as she rushed at Hiko with one of her palms glowing and a sutra in her hand then slammed it into his chest and shouted “ evil banishing strike.” Just then a burst of blue smoke ran out of Hiko’s back ripping his uniform and t-shirt and made him spit out blood…. However. Hiko: Hiko spit out the blood but stood there with the cig still in his mouth as he then grabbed Yukiko’s wrist and made the same light energy that she used run right back up her arm and grinned. Yukiko: “Gy…a- ow! W- what’s going on? What did you.. GYAH!” Before she could even finish asking she was knocked back into some trash cans by her own energy exploding. Hiko: Hiko tossed his cig as his symbol glowed saying “I gonna admit, that would’ve hurt. But attacks like those wont work on me.” Yukiko: Yukiko kicked one of the cans off her and stud up and shook it off saying “that’s impossible… But if I must, then I’ll just have to take things seriously now.” She then stood on a puddle of water then took three knives out of her sleeve and tossed them at Hiko. Hiko: “Is that all?” he said as he just simple moved his hand from the left to the right knocking them away but noticed Yukiko was gone. Yukiko: For a second it looked like she disappeared put suddenly she popped out of a puddle that was behind Hiko with another knife and was about to stab him as she was in mid air shouting “your mine!” In the split second the blade got below a centimeter away from Hiko he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yukiko: She lands and sees that the blade hits nothing but air but in the split second her feet hit the ground she was kicked as she screamed and flew into a wall. “KYAAAH…..W- Where did you come from” Hiko: Hiko landed sitting down after flipping off of Yukiko’s side from the kick he gave her to her rips saying “Simple really. While you used the water of a puddle to transfer behind me, I just used your shadow to get behind you” as he stretched and yawned. Yukiko: “Whoever you are…. Your gonna pay for making a fool out of me.” she said in a vengeful tone as she tried to get up but fell to her knees. Hiko: “You shouldn’t try to move more than you have to. As for my name, it’s Hiko. *Looks at his watch* And now I’m very late for school so I got-to-go Yu-ki-kooo. Bye” he said as he got up and started walking toward the darkness. Yukiko: “W- wait…. Come back and fight you coward” Yukiko said reaching out to him. “Never have I been so humiliated…. I swear you’ll pay for this Hiko… with your blood” Mean while back in Tokyo in Katsuki high class 2-C Teacher: Kamotsu. Kamotsu: Here. Teacher: Ishuya. Ishuya: Here. Teacher: Yamota. Katsumi: Here ma’am. Teacher: “And where is Mr. Hakana this second period Ms. Yamota?” Hiko: Walls in the class wearing a new uniform yawning and says “here Mrs. Krino” Mrs. Kyno: She looked at Hiko annoyed and said “its Kyno. And why are you late?” Hiko: “Relax will ya. I didn’t get much sleep last night. And I got in before you called me so don’t worry about it” he replied as he got to his seat. Mrs.Kyno: “I truly cant understand why you young ones can be so care free. Anyway, were having a pop quiz so get started.” she said as she sighed. Katsumi: She played with her hair as she worked on her test and looked at Hiko and asked “what took so long? More than usually?” Hiko: Hiko sighs as her dashed through his test saying “not much. Just found another one of us and fought a bunch of leeches.” Katsumi: She looked shocked as she shouted saying “WHAT ANOTHER ONE?!” The class laughed abit looking at Katsumi Mrs. Kyno: Mrs. Kyno glared at Katsumi having one of those evil aura’s around her like a demon or something saying “Ms. Yamota, keep your mouth shut till after your done.” Katsumi: “Y- yes Mrs. Kyno” Katsumi replied shivering abit. After calming down she sighed saying “so what’s their symbol, and what are they like?” Hiko: “Her names Yukiko. She’s loud, has the seal of suffering and has way to much pride for her own good.” Hiko replied finishing the last answer to his test (which was like 89 questions long). Katsumi: She was almost done her test as she asked “Why didn’t you bring her back with you?” Hiko: “She tried to kick my ass because she thought I was a demon or something” he said as he stretched. Katsumi: She looked confused as she tilted her head and asked “why would she think that?” Hiko: Hiko sighed sounding bored saying “cus I used my dark powers to kill a leech.” Katsumi: Katsumi sighed as she finished her test and took hers and Hiko’s up to Ms. Kyno’s desk and then went back to her seat taking out her laptop and said “well that’s understandable. Your dark powers aren’t really what you can call normal.” Hiko: He grinned abit as he tightened his arm wrappings and laid his head on his desk saying “yeah I guess. Wake me up when class is over will ya” then slowly dozed off. Katsumi “Okay” she says as she starts to get on the web and started thinking {Why is his arm always wrapped?…. And jut why does he keep so many secrets?} she then sighs and just keeps playing around on her websites. ''PAIN: '' Ready?… ''SUFFERING: '' Set… Mean while in Kyoto High Random student 1: “Hey check it out. Its that Yuki girl” Random student 2: “Damn, she looks banged up. Think she lost a fight?” Random student 3: “That’s impossible.” Random student 1: “Yeah I know but she really looks bad.” Yukiko: Yukiko walked through the halls with her head hanging down as she made her way through covering the torn spots on her cloths. ???: “Yukiko! Yukiko what happened to you? Are you okay?” a girl asked as she looked at Yukiko worried. Yukiko: “Oh, its you Mika. Yeah I’m okay” she replied in a sad tone. Mika: “Oh are you sure about that? You look like you been through hell.” Mika replied looking at her curiously. Yukiko: Yukiko grinned saying “tell me Mika. You have family in Tokyo. What high school wears blue shirts and black pants with a bird on the left side of the chest?” Mika: “Huh? Why the sudden interest in Tokyo Yuki?” Mika asked confused. Yukiko: “I ran into someone from Tokyo today and he was wearing the uniform I just described “ Yukiko said as she looked out the window. Mika: Mika got an evil grin and said “oh my god it must be love!” Yukiko: Yukiko blushed looking at Mika saying “W- WHAT?! That’s completely preposterous down to the very core.” Mika: Mika kept giggling saying “oh you say that. But you face is saying something wayyy different.” Yukiko: She shook her head saying “No Mika, this cant be love because I only want to rip his head off.” Mika: “So it is a guy! Hehehe well. You just happen to be in luck, my cousin goes to the same school with that uniform. So what’s the unlucky guys name?” Mika asked with a smile. Yukiko: Her face went from cute to pure rage and evil just thinking about his name and said “Hiko…. He was a little shorter than me and had red heart shaped hair and a blue scar on his face.” Mika: Mika was kinda shocked as she took out her phone and went to a picture of her cousin and her class saying “wait, is this him?” as she pointed to Hiko who was standing a bit away from everyone who was all close looking some place else. Yukiko: She looked a little more pissed and sounded aggravated saying “yes. That’s him.” Mika: “I heard about him from my cousin Luna. Hiko Hakana, hes like 13 but in the 10th grade and smart as sin.. *looks at Yukiko after putting the phone away*… Uh… Yukiko?” Yukiko: Yukiko slammed her fist into the wall making it crumble on impact as her already covered eyes became shadowed as she shouted “I LOST TO A BOY WHOSE 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME?!” Random student 2: “HOLY SHIT DUDE DID SHE JUST DESTROY THE WALL?!” Mika: Mika right after seeing that quickly grabs Yukiko’s hand and starts running with her to the bath room but starting to hear Yukiko sob. {Is she… crying?} Mean while back in Katsuki high its currently lunch do to the bell ringing Hiko: Yawns and stretches after being woken up by the bell and says “oooooh hip-hip ho-friggin-ray. Finally its lunch.” Mrs. Kyno: “Good to see your finally awake Mr. Hakana. I have a very important question to ask you.” she says standing in front of him. Hiko: “Oh come on, I already answered 95 questions today. *sighs* So what’s 96?” Hiko replies looking up at her. Mrs. Kyno: “Tell me Hiko. How does a lazy 13 year old delinquent like you manage to ace a pre-college math quiz exam in less than 15 mins? You had to cheat in some way.” Hiko: He sighs saying “or, it could be that I’m a genius who loves to do nothing put sleep all day.” Mrs. Kyno: “That I seriously doubt. And besides that Ms. Yamota managed to get a 95 and finished around the same time as you and she doesn’t even look a tad bit smart” she says as she looks at Katsumi talking to her friends. Hiko: “Maybe its because I tutor her on an everyday basis so it shouldn’t be that surprising.” he replied standing up and cracking his neck. He then pulled out a cigarette and handed it to Kyno saying “I know you need that” then headed out the classroom. Katsumi: Sees Hiko walking out the classroom and follows him saying “Hiko-kuuuuun. Wait for me” as she held his arm. Mrs., Kyno: She looked shocked at the cigarette and hid it thinking to herself {h-how did he know that I smoke…. ! Wait what’s a 13 year old doing with a cigarette in the first place?!?} ???: A girl who was recording the whole thing with her phone grinned as she sent the video as a message to someone and closed it as she drunk a juice. Hiko and Katsumi walked the halls after grabbing their lunches. Katsumi: “Hiko-kun, why do you always gotta be alone?” she asked in a sweet voice as she skipped along beside him. Hiko: “Because high school is lame and its filled with nothing but vultures and low lives. Along with drama filled daze and bull crap.” he replied eating his lunch as he walked. “And stop saying kun” Random student 1: “Hey look, its that silver haired chick.” Random student 2: “dude she’s like 13 or something aren’t you like 16?” Random student 1: “Yeah but you cant lie and say she’s not stacked.” Random student 3: “Yeah but she’s always with that Hiko kid.” Hiko: Hiko stops at the top of the steps with Katsumi after hearing his name then turns around glaring at them as they started to see black darkness radiate off of him, got creped out and ran. Mean while back in Kyoto high’s girls bath room Yukiko: Yukiko was leaning against the sink as she wiped her eyes while calming down saying “thank you Mika.” Mika: “Don’t mention it. We’re friends after all.” She said as she got a video message. She then walked over to Yukiko and showed her the video saying “I cant believe you lost to this guy ether. I thought your seal was like, unbeatable.” Yukiko: Yukiko looks at the video in discus saying :it is. I just made a mistake in letting my guard down. But next time…. Next time you wont be so lucky, Hiko Hakana.” Back in Tokyo on the roof of Katsuki high. Hiko: *Sneezes then rubs his nose* “ehhh, that’s new.” he said shaking his head. Katsumi: “Cazunetite. That’s the first time I ever heard you sneeze” she said eating some rice. Hiko: “Teh, think someone’s got it out for me?” he asked sarcastically. Katsumi: She laughed as she patted her leg saying “hehe you never know. It just might be that Yukiko girl.” Hiko: “I pray to god not.” he replied as he lit a cig. Suddenly the door to the roof opens and a girl with long blonde hair comes through the door. Blondie: “Oh Hikoooo. I’m here to steal your innocence.” the girl said in a playful tone. Hiko: “Oh great it’s the class Rep. Make it quick will ya, what do you want?” Hiko asked as he blew out smoke. Class Rep: The girl laughed menacingly folding her arms saying “now now now, is that any way to talk to someone who is in a perfectly good position to get you expelled for smoking on school grounds?” Hiko: Hiko grinned saying “Oh really now. Is that any way to talk to someone who can ruin your reputation from inside out.” Katsumi: “Whoa whoa, cool it you two. So what brings you up to the roof on suck a breezy day today Ms. Luna?” Katsumi asked trying to intervene. Hiko: “Don’t call her Miss!” Luna: Well I just wanted to give Hiko some news on his next assignment sense he hasn’t given an contributions to the class at all. *Smiles devilishly* You Hiko have to give the new student we are about to get by tomorrow or the day after a tour of all of Tokyo from the Hinata hot springs all the way to the other side of the city.” Hiko: “A tour huh? Don’t tell me this is a transfer student.” he asked with a sigh. Luna: “Oh yes it is. And you’ll give them the best tour you can or you’ll be expelled not only for smoking but you’ll be arrested for blackmail as well” she said as she did her little maniacal laugh and went back inside after moving her hair out her face. Katsumi: “Wow… Talk about having your balls in a vice. She’s really got you pinned Hiko-kun.” Hiko: Hiko grinned at Katsumi as he took a puff of his cig and asked “and where did you learn that line huh?” Katsumi: “Heheh, I heard you say it last night” she replied giggling. back of last night around 10:43 pm Hiko: He was in his room playing Melty Blood Actress Again on his x-box 1080 and was losing to Ryougi and shouted “OH MY MOTHER FUCKING LORDY. The chick really has my balls *loses then shouts* IN A GOD DAMN VICE!” of flash back Hiko: “Oh yeah…. So what’s next, you gonna steal my soul?” he asked as he finished his smoke Katsumi: Katsumi got this totally evil and maniacal smile on her face and giggled as she fettled her fingers and said in such and innocent voice “I could if you teach me Hiko-kuuuun.” Hiko: “No way” he replied looking away as he tossed his smoke. {She probably could if I did teach her} “Anyway, you should get to P.E. You’ve been eating a lot.” Katsumi: She puffs out he cheeks cus she was a little flustered and shouted “Its you baby!” then went back inside. Hiko: “Fat chance!” Hiko shouted back then looked at the city scape just relaxing until he seen a dark cloud forming in an alley. “…Looks like I’m gonna be late for P.E as well. Oh well” he said as he jumped into the darkness of the lower roof and disappeared. Katsumi: Katsumi was skipping along to P.E but noticed Luna standing at the door. She smiled as she walked up to her saying “so Ms. Luna, don’t you think Kaido is more of a slacker than Hiko if you don’t mind me saying?” Luna: Luna was stunned for a second knowing Katsumi had a point but tried to avoid it by saying “Um… Well Kaido already volunteered to clean the class after school today so he got off the hook unfortunately” as she shrugged he shoulders. Katsumi: “But Ms. Luna. Kaido was absent today” she said with an innocent smile. Luna: Luna looked in shock at her flaw as she say Katsumi skipping by {Damn… How did she..} Katsumi: She suddenly stopped then turned around and said “oh, and I don’t mind if you have it out for Hiko-kun. Just make sure that no new students step on my home front. K?” with a wink she then turned back around and walked off humming a song. Luna: “H- home front?!…. She had better mean her door step” Luna said as she snagged a pic of Katsumi and sent it to Mika Mean while back in Kyoto high where its lunch Mika: “Well now. Seems that your love interest has a love interest” Mika said while eating her home made lunch and showing Yukiko the pic of Katsumi. Yukiko: “Ive told you before Mika, hes a dead man not a love interest. *takes the phone* Katsumi Yamota, age 13, DOB 2025, height 5’4, second smartest in the class and Hiko’s only friend… I could use her as bait” she said with a grin. Mika: “Now Yuki, that’s just mean. But that’s so why I like you. Hm? *looks at the phone again to see the new message* Ooo, check this out. Message I got Hiko to take a tour with your friend that leads her to or past his place if that helps. But I think Katsumi maybe on to something. She said don’t don’t her step foot on her home front. ~Love the moon. The moon loves you too ;) ~ Mika: “Wha-ho-hooooo. Can someone say territorial?” Mika said with a laugh. Yukiko: “I can Still use that as an advantage as well. I think I may need to purchase a dress” she said with an evil grin. Mika: “Uh-oh… Some body is goin for the kill.” Yukiko: “Oh yes Mika. There will be a kill…. A very big kill” she says as she starts to laugh dementedly. Mika: Mika looked a bit shocked and scared saying “evil much.” Yukiko: She sighed as she stretched saying “now then all this thinking has made me hungry so lets dig in shall we.” She took her chopsticks apart and started to eat. Mika: Mika tilted her head a bit and asked “Hey. If you don’t mind me asking, just what is the dress for anyway?” Yukiko: “Well, do to the fact of I don’t know the full extent of his power, not that it would really matter. Fighting him straight off will get me no where. Buuuut, if I play it off and get on his good side, then use that Yamota girl against him, then he’d be alone and powerless.” Yukiko explained eating her ramen. Mika: Mika looked surprised as she at hers saying “wow, how good is this kid to where you have to go incognito to get at him?” Yukiko: “Hes not good at all. He has no manners, no fighting stance, no morals, no taste in technique and worst of all he smokes. Only redeeming quality he has during a fight in timing” Yukiko said eating her noodles getting flustered. Mika: “Wow, and you lost to that?” Mika asked sarcastically. Yukiko: “What was that?” Yukiko asked glaring at Mika. Mika: “Nothing” Back in Tokyo in an alley Hiko: “Well now, what do we have here. You’re a new one aren’t you?” Hiko said standing on the rail of a fire escape looking down at a foggish creature. Shadow: Looks up at Hiko and spits out blue acid at him and tries to escape. Hiko: Hiko leaped off the fire escape and avoided the acid by doing a back flip and landing perfectly on the ground with a grin saying. “Ah, a hunt. Lets how long this one will last.” He then started to run after the shadow smiling. Shadow: The shadow buried itself into the ground and started moving from place to place then laced onto the shadow of a bum who was laying next to a dumpster drinking a beer. Hiko: Seeing that happen Hiko stopped and took a moment to think. “Hmmm…” Bum: “Hey there boy. Why don’t you come on over here and help an old man with some cash huh?” the bum said taking another swig of his drink. Hiko: “No, but how about you stay still and I wont kill you” Hiko said as he used a shadow on the wall to send a dark claw into the ground next to the bum and made a huge rock that had the demon on it at the time sense in was covered in the bums shadow pop out and take form of a large ghoul with claws and acid dripping all over its body. Bum: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT’S A DEMON! DEMONS I TELL YOU! DEMONS!” the bum screamed as he freaked out and ran out the alley. Hiko: Hiko grinned as he tightened his fist saying “you know, now I know why I hate hunting… You run to much. You have 3 mins to live. Make it count” as he put his in his pockets. Ghoul: The ghoul laid its hand on the wall and then made it stretch and grow spikes off the wall to try and stab Hiko. Hiko: Hiko noticed at the last moment what was going on and managed to avoid the spikes by a thread of his hair and grabbed on of the spikes and broke them off then tossed it through the leg of the ghoul ,Making it screech in pain. “I see you become solid and apart of anything you touch…. Fine by me” he said as he dashed toward the ghoul . Screeches roars and rips of flesh were heard all through the alley and shortly the neighbor hood as people started to gather. Civilian: A man who was bold enough to go in was shocked to and backed away shouting scared of the blood splattered seen “Help! Someone help please!” Hiko: As he walked out the alley way to avoid people who were curios he lit another cig as he sighed and said to himself “Wow and this was only half my day…. I guess I can call those things shifters” as he started heading back to the school. Mean while on a roof not to far from Hiko ???: “Target has managed to destroy watcher E-5. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up before I’m spotted…. *grins* understood” Die... To be continued…. Katsumi: It was a lot of fun so far. Hope to see you as you read episode to of chapter 1’s day in the life. Hiko: What a drag, another episode. Katsumi: Hehehe episode 2. Get ready. Get set. Yukiko: DIE HIKO HAKANA! Hiko: What, that’s the name of the episode. Oh man, this is a Bi_.